


Spn Season 14

by LolaGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 14 Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaGreen/pseuds/LolaGreen
Summary: Chapter 1In the beginningSomething powerful was created in an ancient land!!!!Michael walks the earth!!!





	1. In the beginning

NAZARETH, year 30 of the age of Jesus.  
The golden sand of the desert expands to the view covering the entire horizon. The incandescent sun was merciless with anyone who dared to wander beneath him. A black tunic creates a contrast in the desert landscape. He moved slowly on the burning sand while small gusts of wind rocked the tunic with each step.

Among the black of the fabric, honey-colored eyes sobbing desperately searched for a place nearby to take refuge. The panoramic left to see like a kilometer a rocky zone that could serve for such effect. There were no other options and the tiredness began to weigh.

More than an hour's walk was rewarded with the discovery of a small cave between the mounds of rock. He did not ask if there were wild animals, it was rest or keep walking in the sun. Slowly he sat at the entrance of the cave on the cool floor and leaned against the rocky wall. The cloth that protected his head and face was removed, revealing a sweaty and tired woman, with her hair wet with sweat and glued to the ends of her face. Along with fatigue, a throbbing pain in his belly causes his breathing and heartbeat to rise and without any possible control the tears run down his cheeks.

As time passes, the pain sharpens, fear invades her mind, loneliness stuns her and she can not stop crying. Her trembling hands remove the tunic that covered her body so she could better soak her grown abdomen.

Time is running out and the baby is coming, the pain is unbearable, she knows she has no choice but to try to give birth there. Trembling due to contractions, it extends the tunic over the sandy soil and lies on top. Open and bend your legs and breathe deeply while preparing to push. There is no one to help her so everything depends on herself, it is about the life of her baby and for him she has to draw strength from anywhere. His heart beats fast as she try to control the breathing.

The moment has arrived, the sudden pain forces her to push. The hands squeezing the sand on the floor help her maintain the push, while her face becomes red from the effort. From its pelvis a strange light emanates and gradually it becomes stronger. The cave is illuminated and the skin of the woman begins to shine while she makes the last effort so that the baby is born. Suddenly, an explosion of light runs through the cavern...

The last details were made to a wooden chair. The man worked with apparent concentration, however; his mind lay lost in the search for answers to a sensation; something had been forgotten and he had the perception that it was really important.

Maria is in the back of the house, where they had a small pen with a couple of goats and sheep, the woman was preparing to feed them when she realizes that her neighbor is heading towards her. She soon realizes that the woman comes with her eyes full of tears, Maria releases the tray she holds and runs to help her.

Maria takes her arm and leads her inside the house. The woman sits down and the tears flow uncontrollably, Maria offers her a glass of water and asks

\- What is happening Amira? - The woman drinks a little to be able to articulate words and then she responds

\- Dalia has disappeared, we have searched everywhere, no one has seen her, I fear for her, I pray to Allah to return her to our home - At that moment the man enters the house and sees the woman crying, quickly approaching to Maria and ask

\- What's going on? - María explains the situation to him and the fact seems to fit perfectly with the feeling of affliction that he felt, his face changes immediately: his look is lost in the thought and his face shows the concern that seizes his heart. Dalia and he were very close.  
Behind them an imperceptible presence watched them, attentive to each word.  
The event of the cave emanated such amount of energy that was perceived by the watchman, his attention deviates from those present in the place. He walks towards the door, his gaze is fixed on the horizon, he frowns because of what he perceives. What happened has caused confusion, because something like this had never happened before. He hastens to find the source of this energy because he perceives that it slowly fades away. He is going to find out what it is about, but something stops him.

\- Father - He says as he raises his face; Looking at the sky he adds - What should I do? ... Father, I can help !, I can find it for you! - suddenly looks down and then adds - as orders! - He turns around and returns to where he was.  
A young woman walks in the desert, the evening sun and the breeze accompany her.  
In the middle of nowhere, a man in a white suit waits for his encounter, she perceives it and continues walking. His feet approach the stranger enough to see him clearly

\- Hello! - says the man, she watches him with a firm, calm and attentive look - I think you need help, this place is dangerous! - The silence enveloped them for a few seconds. She was still staring at him, he did not know if she did not understand him or just did not trust him - I just want to help you ... you can trust me ... I will not hurt you or let anyone do it - he offers her his hand. She tilted her head a little, something in the man did not convince her, she could feel the power emanating from him.   
An even more powerful presence interrupts them. The face of the man of white change with the appearance, anger makes his eyes turn red and shine. The presence is wrapped in an incandescent light but the man knew who it was  
\- You have no right to be here - he says to the entity - I found her first - at that moment the light intensifies and the man shouts - DO NOT WORK WITH ME - but the intensity of the light overcomes him and disappears.

The glow descends slowly. The confrontation makes her alert, she takes a step back and takes a defensive pose, her face reflects anger, but not fear. His eyes light like rings of fire, his jaw stretched, but the entity is powerful and its light intensifies again covering the woman completely. Finally, the two disappear.

LEBANON, KANSAS, 2018.  
Sam and Jack return to the bunker after the confrontation in the church, Sam's slow pace is synonymous with pain; not physical, but spiritual. He is tired of this happening, the anger and pain that seizes his heart makes him want death.  
His mind longs for this to be a dream; he closes his eyes hoping that when he opens them he will be in his bed awakening from a horrible nightmare, but when he perceives the light in his eyes again, the weight of reality falls on him like an anvil. Unable to control it, his mind torments him over and over again the moment his brother stopped being him to become the archangel Michael.  
His feet carried him to the reading room of the library. He breathes deeply as he leans on the table, his gaze fixes on the carving of the initials of their names, the tears flood his eyes and he lets his head hang between his shoulders, he feels defeated.  
Jack looks helpless, tears run down his cheeks, does not know what to say to comfort Sam, deep down he feels it's his fault for letting himself be fooled by Lucifer. He approaches a little and tries to touch him to comfort him, but stops just before putting his hand on his back, fears his reaction, imagines a furious response or an accusing look, so he prefers to accompany him in silence.  
Mary walks down the hallway, head down and arms crossed, the lack of news about her boys has her in anguish, but she has faith in them and knows that there is nothing they can not achieve. She looks up and glimpses Sam, for a moment her soul feels relieved, her face fills with joy and she runs to hug her boy.  
\- Sam! - He stands up, looks at her and receives his mother's embrace, wraps his arms around her as he rests his face on her shoulder, closes his eyes to fully feel the warm embrace as he struggles to keep the tears in his eyes, but It is impossible and one escapes and slides to his cheek, clenches his teeth while holding his breath.  
Sam's embrace confirms her fears, she understands the anguish and pain that he is feeling because she also feels the same and knows that words are useless at the moment, so she holds her son tight so he knows that they share the pain.  
After prolonging the hug for a while they let go, Sam breathes deep as he bites his lips to placate the crying. Mary places her hands on Sam's face and says  
\- Thank God you are alive, I was afraid I had lost all of you - Sam smiles with eyes full of tears to make her feel good - We will find a way to bring him back! - Sam nods, but his words fail to fill him with optimism, wringing the tears from his face with his hands.  
Mary turns and looks at Jack, but he has a downcast look on his face. She approaches and embraces him, he responds to the gesture, although not as effusively as Sam, the guilt does not allow him to show his pain before them, he does not believe he has a right and she tells him - I am happy that both are safe! - Sam runs her hands over her face to regain her composure and asks  
\- Mom, where's Cas?  
A depressed Castiel is sitting on the footboard of Dean's bed. Although his gaze is fixed on the angel blade that holds in his hands, it is absorbed by his mind. The images of Michael possessing Dean rumble in his subconscious, again and again, while he imagines the different scenarios that could have been given if he did something different at that moment. But nothing can change what happened and he just feels defeated and useless, he wants to cry, but the tears do not come out. Feel that he have lost everything and everyone.  
The door of the room squeaks when it opens, but Cas does not care because he thinks it's Mary, but then he hears his name in a well-known male voice  
\- Cas - for a second he thinks it's Dean and raises his face looking forward to seeing him, he looks at the door, but it's Sam who calls him. His hope vanishes with the image, he sighs and although it is not what he expected, he feels a bit of spiritual relief at seeing him alive, he stands up and without a word he walks towards him. Castiel hugs Sam and tells him  
\- Thank God you're safe! - Sam responds the hug and smiles, then says  
\- Ok Cas - while patting his back to indicate the separation  
\- What happened to Dean? - The smile disappears, Sam looks at him sadly in his eyes, does not know how to respond. Cas understands that does not end well and adds - And Jack?  
\- He's fine, he's in the living room with Mom - Cas feels a little relief in his heart again.  
A powerful and confident Michael walks the earth, amazed by the sensations he experiences thanks to his new vessel. Watch the humans walking peacefully. He wants to explore this wonderful world, so different from his.  
In a blink he reaches the roof of a large building from where he observes the city. The panorama lets he see the splendor of this civilization. His wings take him quickly from one place to another, taking enough time to appreciate the beauty that nature offers, rejoicing in the wonderful work of his father. A glorious sunset fascinates him for a few minutes, but then he realizes that something is not right, he can not feel any heavenly presence; there is no God, no angels, not even demons.  
At that moment he thought it was convenient to pay a visit to heaven. He tried to climb, but the doors of heaven are closed, he did not understand how this was possible. He needed information and he knew who could give it to him.  
Inside a large glass box Dean finds himself desperate, on his knees and with his fists bleeding because of the countless times he hit the walls of the box trying to break it. His head hangs enough so that his chin touches his chest, is exhausted by the effort. Suddenly, he notices Miguel's presence on the other side of the wall.  
\- Why are you still hurting yourself, Dean? - says the archangel.  
\- Son of a bitch! We had a deal - he replies furiously as he stands up and then approaches the glass wall  
\- Did you really think I would let you use my powers to kill Lucifer and then just I would go? - He laughs cheekily as he walks around the box, which makes Dean even more enraged. The expression on his face showed the hatred he felt at that moment, his teeth pressing against each other and teaching them like rabid dogs, murderous eyes and clenched fists ready to attack. The anger was overwhelming and without reason, he vehemently hit the glass again with his lacerated fists - you can never break that box, Dean and you will not get out of there, unless I decide! - adds Michael.  
\- Damn you!, let me out and we'll see how powerful you are! - Michael throws a sarcastic smile  
\- Dean, I do not need to measure forces with you, I already got what I wanted! - he says as he opens his arms in a sample of the image he now holds.  
\- What are you doing here, then? Are you coming to torture me?  
\- No, I need ... certain information.  
\- And do you think I'm going to give it to you?  
\- No! - the angel responds looking with determination and in a blink enters the box. Dean is startled by the disappearance of Michael before his eyes, but soon he would notice the presence of the archangel inside the glass prison. Turning to face his jailer, in a sudden movement he places his forefinger on Dean's forehead, almost instantaneously causing a devastating pain that makes him kneel on the floor while a heart-rending scream resounds in the box.  
In the bunker Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Jack and Mary meet to find a solution to Michael's problem. The premise is simple; The goal is to save Dean.  
\- I want my brother back and I will not stop until I bring him home - says Sam  
\- We all want that son, but what is the plan? - adds Bobby  
\- I do not have one, that's why I brought them together, we need ideas.  
\- I think the first thing must be to find Dean. - Jack intervenes  
\- How is an archangel expelled from a body? - Mary asks  
\- Dean must expel him, mom  
\- That's not an option Sam! - Cas replied, Sam looks at him with bewilderment  
\- What? What is not an option? - the feeling of bewilderment is replicated in the other members of the meeting - I could expel Gadreel! Dean can also do it with Michael  
\- Gadreel was an angel, Michael is an archangel! Some celestial rules do not apply to them.  
\- What are you saying Castiel? - Mary asks - Do you think Dean does not have the strength to do it?  
\- It's not that!, Sam. Do you remember when you were possessed by Lucifer and the initial plan failed?  
\- I was able to take control over my body, Cas  
\- Yes, but you were intoxicated with demon blood and it was brief ... Michael is the most powerful archangel in the universe, much more than Lucifer! - the words of Cas down the mood of all, Sam sat feeling defeated and impotent, the pain that expressed his glance said everything, tightened the jaw to avoid that the tears left and soon it passed his finger by the ends of his mouth to find composure.  
Silence invaded the place, and as much as they thought nobody could think of anything.  
\- Is that all? Is there no way to save Dean? - Jack asks.  
\- Maybe yes, there is a way - adds Cas and everyone's eyes are expectant on him - Sam, do you remember the spell we used to get Lucifer out of the president of the United States? - Sam is surprised while his mind remembers the details of that moment.  
\- It's true Cas, we can get it out with the HPG and the spell will send it to the box with the other Michael - the idea put a big smile on Sam's face.  
\- Wait, what does HPG mean? - Bobby asks  
\- Hyperbolic pulse generator, exorcise Michael from Dean's body, where are you saved Cas?  
\- Calm down Sam, it's a possibility, but I do not think it's that easy to achieve.  
\- What? Why do you say that?... It worked with Lucifer. Why should not it work with Michael?  
\- Lucifer was not inside his true vessel and his power at that time was greatly diminished, Michael will be much more difficult to expel - Cas's words reduced the mood of those present who kept silent for a few seconds.  
\- It's worth to try, for Dean! - says Jack, his words renewed confidence and hope. Now everything was in a position to gather the necessary pieces.  
Sam communicated with Rowena and although the idea did not please her, she finally agreed to participate. Castiel brought the HPG and now only needed to find Michael.  
Michael arrives at the park in search of the door to heaven, but the spell of the sandbox is not there and there is no angel around him to help him, the frustration on his face was evident, he was not used to losing and having to make an effort was not funny.  
Suddenly, Cas appears and although he positioned himself behind Michael, his presence was immediately perceived.  
\- Hello Castiel! - slowly turns to perceive it with his eyes. Cas feels overwhelmed, he knows it's Michael, but the image of Dean breaks it.  
\- Why are you doing this, Michael? What do you want?  
\- Not much!, for now I just need to enter the heaven - with a slow but sure step closer to Cas - tell me little brother, do you know how to open the door? - Cas feels intimidated by the closeness of Michael, knows the danger that lurks, knows how cruel Michael can be. His instinct forces him to retreat and as if by inertia the angel's blade slips into his hand. Michael watches him and with a serious and penetrating look he says - do you really want to do this Castiel? -Castiel remained silent although he could not avoid that his face betrayed him with a doubtful expression that gave rise to Michael to continue with his monologue. Then he rotates his body and starts walking around Cas - You know that can not hurt me, right? - he adds, pointing to the angel's blade.  
\- I do not want to fight, but Dean is my family and I can't let you hurt him.  
\- As far as I know, I'm your real family, this ape is just ... a vehicle... it's nothing!  
\- You have no idea who is Dean and everything he has done for this world! He is a hero! Thanks to him, this world is not the same as yours.  
\- Yes, it's a special ape and that's why it was created for me! - he approaches Castiel from behind and whispers hatred - he will never return to you - Cas turns around furiously and unhesitatingly attacks Michael, who without hesitation blocks the attack, immediately twists Castiel's arm and holds him up, with the other hit by causing Cas to release the angel sword, one more blow to the abdomen makes him fall to his knees - you should not have done that Castiel - with all the brutality of the world hit the face of Cas, again and again. Blood begins to emanate from his nose and mouth.   
He stops for a moment just to tell him something important - It's not to make you feel bad, but Dean is in here!, he is conscious, seeing his hands mistreat you, he is screaming!, begging me to stop - the words broke the will of Castiel and Miguel restarts the beating.  
Castiel is now almost inert hanging only from the hand of Michael who holds him by the coat while his fist is still hitting his face. Michael stops for a second, extends his hand and with his powers makes the angel blade levitate up to his hand.  
\- Now I am going to destroy his heart!, he will see how death illuminates your eyes. - Michael raises his hand with the blade wielded, ready to pierce the chest of Castiel, but without warning a burst of power hits Michael making him fly a few meters away from the dejected Castiel who is almost inert on the ground.  
Sam runs and helps Castiel to get up while Jack, tired of the effort, hopes that the intervention will help everyone escape. Michael gets up furious, but at that moment Sam and Castiel were already at the side of Jack, who immediately with the forces that were left teleported them to the bunker.  
Jack and Cas collapsed in exhaustion, Mary and Rowena who was already installed in the bunker ran to help them. Sam and Rowena placed Cas on a chair, his purple and bloody face making an impact.  
\- But what the hell was what happened? - Rowena asks  
\- Michael almost kills him with blows ... is everything ready Rowena?, Because he will appear soon - Responds Sam  
\- Yes, everything is ready! - Suddenly the alarms of the bunker began to sound and the energy decreased, the emergency lights went on immediately.  
\- Is here! - Sam says, Everyone was waiting for the events. Finally, the energy was restored and Michael appears in their midst. The terror on everyone's face was evident, open-mouthed and with stupefied eyes, they take reverse steps very slowly while Michael makes a quick visual reconnaissance of the place.  
\- I do not understand why you thought that this place would protect you from me? - Michael looks at Castiel who is immobile in the chair, immediately extends his hand to him and unable to control it, his body begins to levitate towards Michael. In that, Sam approaches stealthily and dunks a fist to the face of the archangel. Sam's effort did not hurt Michael, but at least he managed to release Castiel. A murderous look directed at Sam made him back a few steps. He immediately released his arm again, but this time to catch Sam by the neck.  
The pressure that Michael exerted on Sam was causing him to suffocate, his face began to redden as his mouth tried to suck some oxygen - Your brother is watching you die, scream and beg for your life, because it is the only thing he can do ... Beg! - Suddenly an angel blade is inserted into his back, Jack performs the action and then a sudden movement takes it out, which causes the archangel to release Sam. The moment Michael turns to catch the aggressor, another angel blade pierces his chest, Mary is the one who wields it this time, but his hand is released and the object remains inserted in the archangel's chest.  
\- Bobby Now! - Sam shouts from the floor, Bobby is shown with the orb of the HPG in his hands, which immediately begins to shine before Michael. The archangel shudders violently, although his body does not distill the same luminosity as that of Lucifer - ROWENA - shouts Sam, giving entrance to the witch who immediately begins to pronounce the spell, while adding the last ingredients. Bobby begins to feel the weight of the orb due to the power that emanated. Sam notices and runs to help him.  
Even with the blade in his chest, Michael resists the attack, he rages and slowly pulls out the blade from his chest, which helps to recover his strength, the blade falls to the ground and immediately sends a blast of power that impacts everyone equally.  
Quickly approached the orb and stomped the instrument, leaving it useless, then with the same speed reaches Rowena, lifting it by pulling her hair and says.  
\- You come with me, Witch! - and both disappear from the place.


	2. AN ANCIENT FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old family re-emerges ...  
> The Winchesters look for a way to free Dean from Michael's possession while a strange object appears...

ROMANDIA, SWITZERLAND 2017  
A young woman walks with a firm and steady step, down the corridor of an old castle. The bricked walls contrast with the gleaming floor.  
The corridor is adorned in its extension by paintings and ancient armors, typical for this type of architecture. The silence of the place is interrupted by the noise of the woman's footing when walking.  
The young woman is tall with long legs, dark hair and blue eyes, white complexion and perfect posture. She holds in her hand a white folder that appears to have valuable information.  
At the end of the corridor there is a large mahogany-colored door with engravings, the woman approaches her and just when she was about to touch it she stops, bites her lips with a gesture of concern as her hand descends; his heart is agitated and his breathing increases. Nerves invade her and her hands begin subtly to tremble. Close your eyes for a few seconds to be filled with courage, breathe deeply, exhale the air from your lungs and open your eyes again. Now, with unfounded courage, she raises her arm and touches the door firmly three times. Even when their hands are small, the silence of the place makes the sound of the call echo through every corner.  
The door opens in two while the screech that it produces when moving disturbs the silent calm of the enclosure. It was an office, the place was large with a huge, antique, hand-carved wooden desk set in the background. The rock walls decorated with weapons and ancient swords, as well as family shields.  
The person who attended the office was sitting with his back to the door, in a black leather chair with a high back. And a low voice says.  
\- You can enter Lea! - the woman obeys and walks to the center of the room, pauses, gulps and answers.  
\- Father, I bring news from America!  
\- I hear you.  
\- The British Men of letters failed in their mission ... the Winchesters are alive! - A sudden blow is struck to the arm of the chair, causing a thunderous noise.  
\- It seems that the Winchesters are harder to kill than I thought ... Maybe it's time to take the matter into my hands - the woman comes quickly and puts the folder on the desk - any news from the book or the dig?  
\- None, father the book is missing, the witch hid it very well and the excavation goes slowly but surely find something.

Kingdom of Hell, 2018  
An interesting vote is held in the hall of the kingdom of hell, the oldest crossroads demons come together to decide popularly who is going to lead the hell, since there are no heirs to the throne, the crown can be for anyone who has been Regius or cruel enough to carry it. The discussion for the election is heated because everyone in the room wants to govern. Suddenly the place begins to tremble, a deafening sound weakens them as the room is lit and suddenly the doors of the room opened, the light normalized and the sound was appeased - Arcángel - shouted one of them when observing the figure of Michael entering. Some, prisoners of fear tried to leave the bodies, but Michael just turned on his power a little and made them return.  
Behind Michael, Rowena enters with a witchcatcher on her neck. Michael walks straight to the throne and sits down. Some demons try to leave, but the doors close preventing the flight.  
\- You know I can make you dust just by ... snap my fingers right? - The terror invades the eyes of the demons while assenting - but I do not intend to do it ... yet !, so please sit down - the demons obey without protest.

Al-Hilla, Iraq  
An archaeological excavation takes place east of Al-Hilla where remains of an important Babylonian city from the Hellenistic era were found.  
The dust that a man lifts with his shoes due to the race that is taking is clouding the air. His predicament is because he has to report an excavation find - Dr. Sunder, Dr. Sunder - the man shouted as he approached the tent camp. Upon entering he finds Dr. Lily Sunder  
\- Calm Hasim can give you a heart attack ... what happens? - Lily asks  
\- We found something lady - Lily gets up immediately and goes to the man in a hurry. Upon reaching the excavation site a young woman waiting at the entrance of the ruins  
\- Dr. Sunder, we found something - Lily smiles and answers  
\- Ok Emily, inform me - the young woman takes her Tablet and shows her a graphic on the screen - it's a pretty well structured house, which supposes that she belonged to a wealthy family, does not have many significant details, but the scanner shows something interesting ... There is a kind of cavern under the house - Lily tries to understand the information she is receiving - the interesting thing is that the cave is connected to the house through a tunnel.  
\- Do you have the dimensions of the tunnel?  
\- We were waiting for you to arrive to start the survey - Lily smiles in approval  
\- Well, don't keep waiting. - The women are heading to the place.  
When they reach the ruins, they are led to the beginning of the tunnel. A technician is ready to drop the probe into the hole. An infrared camera will let you see the interior of the place.  
After several minutes the information thrown by the probe begins to show on the screen. The tunnel had a radius of 50 cm with a depth of 8 meters. At the end the cavern had a dimension of 2 square meters with a height of 1.5 meters. Inside it was imagined as a small structure in the center, apparently a mound that held a box.  
\- Is it a crypt? - Emily asks - Lily is silent while analyzing the information.  
\- It's too small to be a crypt - after analyzing the information and the images it adds - we need to take out that box.  
\- If it's not a crypt, what is it?  
\- We'll know when we take out the box  
They prepare the team to descend. An assistant puts on a pressurized suit to enter the cave. Carry a special acrylic box to protect aging during extraction. Inside the cave the man receives instruction from Lily. With great care and patience the man slowly places the wooden box inside the acrylic. Then he ties it to the harness and starts the ascent.  
Lily begins the analysis of the box, carefully removed the layers of dust that wrapped around it and finally found the lid. His heart throbs intensely with the emotion of this important discovery. Slowly start lifting the lid, hoping it will not disintegrate with the movement. The box is filled with fabrics. One by one Lily begins to take them out and suddenly a strange object is displayed.  
A strange stone cube, carved with Enochian symbols. Lily took the cube, it was something extraordinary what her eyes contemplated. The cube was solid Rock, perfectly symmetrical on its sides and carved with symbols on each of its faces.  
Lily was stunned, her knowledge indicated that this object did not belong to this civilization. She knew he was Enochian but it was not the same as she knew.  
\- What's that, Dr. Lily? - Emily asks, Lily does not really know what it is or how to describe it.  
\- I do not know, but I'm sure it's very important.  
Kingdom of hell.  
Michael, sitting on the throne of hell, waits for Rowena to give him an answer.  
\- I told you I do not know any spells that open the gates of heaven, I'm a witch, not an angel, you need an angel for that - Rowena says.  
\- Well that's the problem, there are no angels in this world.  
\- Yes, there are - replies a voice from among those present.  
\- Who said that? - A familiar face approaches the throne, Michael looks at it and searches through Dean's memories - Dean knows you, your name is Guy, right? - the demon is surprised - I know everything he knows - he says as he puts a finger on his temple.  
\- Yes sir, my name is Guy!  
\- Ok I hear you.  
\- There is an angel still loitering on earth, he calls himself Sister Jo and was an accomplice of Lucifer.  
\- Anael !, true ... Do you know where to find her? - The man nods.  
\- I can take it to her sir, I can serve you! - Michael looks at him with complete disdain, but needs followers to achieve his goals.

NORMANDIA, SWITZERLAND  
Again the young woman walks the corridor to the father's office.  
\- I hope to receive better news this time Lea! - The woman hesitates a little to speak, fears that the news she brings is not what he expects.  
\- The box was found!  
\- And where is?  
\- At this moment she is going to America, Dr. Sunder takes her to the AIA facilities for analysis.  
\- What about the book? - The woman is silent for a few seconds.  
\- He's still missing! - An angry sigh was heard clearly, which made the woman even more nervous.  
\- Anything else you want to inform me?  
\- Our sources say that Dean Winchester was finally possessed by Michael. - Silence took over the place.  
\- Prepare the Jet, the Styne will return to America!

BOSTON, MA  
In the facilities of the AIA (Arqueological Institute of America), Dr. Sunder awaits the result of the different analyzes that have been done to the cube.  
\- Dr. Sunder, the results of the carbon test are ready - says Emily, Lily is reviewing the images taken in the cube.  
\- Ok, thanks Emily - Lily takes the IPad and reviews the results. The surprise on his face was evident, the carbon test placed the cube in the Mesoarchic period after the creation of the earth.  
\- It is impossible! - Lily whispers when reading the results.  
\- What it says? Doctor - Lily shows the results to the young woman - 3267 approximately - the girl's astonishment is even greater - That's the ... Archaic I think!  
\- Mesoarcaico to be exact.  
\- But it is impossible, this has a perfect geometric shape and it contains writing - Lily knows that the writing is Enochian, although a different one than the one she knows. The result served to confirm that it was a celestial object.

LEBANON, KS  
The cell phone starts to sound, it moves on the table due to the vibration. The sound wakes up Sam who takes the cell phone in his hand. Unknown number is read on the screen, he's not sure to answer, the call is finally going to mailbox.  
The table is full of books and papers, a half-finished bottle of whiskey keeps him company. He has spent whole days reading books and records of the MoL and has not found anything that can help him save Dean. He restrains his hands on his face, desperation consumes him and impotence eats him up. His eyes full of rage and pain cry out for help, while his mind makes him relive again and again the moment his brother left.  
The phone rings again, the same number calls, does not have the courage to go hunting, much less to help. Mary answers the call finally, understands the pain that Sam is suffering.  
\- Hello! - Mary listens to the caller - Yes, this is Sam's phone, you talk to her mom - Mary keeps listening while watching Sam cross her arms in the chair, staring at the papers scattered on the table - One moment - low the phone and says to Sam - Do you know a certain LiLy Sunder? - Sam raises his head as he thinks about the name, suddenly remembers who it is and his mind comes to the idea that she may be able to help him find a way to rescue Dean. He raises his hand and picks up the phone.  
\- Lily hello! its Sam, it's a good thing you called, I did not know it was you ... Listen, I need your help - Sam is silent while listening to Lily - what kind of object? ... Where are you now? ... I'll call Castiel, We will be there as soon as possible.

OREGON, MS  
A crowd of fervent believers gather every Sunday to attend the Mass presided by Sister Jo, her popularity grew as a result of the miracles she performed. This particular day the tent was crowded with people. Sister Jo proclaims the word and speaks of spreading love.  
\- God has given us the gift of life, we have to take advantage of every moment, give thanks for every moment he gives us. Today as every Sunday he will guide my hand and through me someone in this room will live again fully - the crowd shouts Amen to the unison - The time has come, the divine spirit of the Lord is here - She raises her hand and closes her eyes, It is the way she uses to make people think that she is being guided, but soon something strange happens, the silence that invades the place is not normal, she opens her eyes again and a cloud of smoke occupies the space. Slowly the smoke disperses and the air clears, there is no one in the room and at the end of the corridor a figure is glimpsed. Fear invades her, she knows who he is.  
\- It's a good theater, Anael!  
\- Michael?! - she says in a broken voice due to the fear she feels, not only because it was Michael but because he was in his true container.  
\- So your adventures with Lucifer led you to this ?! - Michael walks with a sure step towards her.  
\- I do not…  
\- Calm down, don't strain ... it's not necessary - finally get to where she is - I did not come to hurt you! - Raise his hand and gently strokes her hair to then slide his hand up her chin - in fact, I need your services.  
\- What did you do with the people?  
\- I sent them to enjoy paradise.

BOSTON, MA  
Sam and Castiel arrive at a restaurant in the center, where they met up with Lily.  
\- This is the place? - Castiel asks  
\- Yes, she said we were here!  
\- Sam, I'm not sure she really can help.  
\- Cas we must exhaust all instances, I will not give up, if there is a possibility ... I will do anything. - At that moment Lily arrives.  
\- Hello Sam, hello Castiel! - She greets them effusively. - It's a pleasure to see you again.  
\- Believe me that the taste is ours ... you could not call at a better time - Sam tells her, Castiel signals to take a seat and then asks.  
\- Do you have the object?  
\- Well not really, it's an archaeological piece, it's protected in a security vault ... but I brought pictures! - Sam and Cas begin to observe the photos carefully, the frown and the apparent confusion of Castiel indicate that it is a strange piece and that it was the first time he saw it.  
\- Do you have any idea that it's Castiel? - Lily asks  
\- I've never seen anything like this, where did you find it?  
\- In an ancient Babylonian city recently found, it was hidden in a kind of crypt.  
\- Maybe it was an object used in some rite.  
\- The carbon test places it in the Mesoarchic period, 3267 million years ago - the data left Sam with a stunned look, as he understands the meaning of that figure.  
\- It's not just that - adds Cas - this is Enochian and the oldest.  
\- What does that mean? - Sam question  
\- It's the word of God ... literally! - Lily and Sam look at each other in amazement.

OREGON, MS  
Anael is sitting in a chair, her hands tremble, she knows what Michael is facing, she tries not to look at him as he moves around her.  
\- I did not come to hurt you! ... I just want you to open the gates of heaven for me.  
\- I'm just an angel with a crumb of grace trying to survive in the world.  
\- Do you know whether or not the spell to open the door? - Anael knew that her life depended on maintaining the Quo status, but playing with Michael is dangerous.  
\- It is probable! - The ambiguous answers irritate Michael in a way, the next thing that Anael knew was that her body was hanging and that her neck was being pressed by Michael's hand. His face reddened by the pressure and lack of oxygen in his lungs reminded him how fragile human life is. Michael's cold, penetrating gaze makes her tremble.  
\- I can feel your impoverished grace, you are more human than an angel! You will give me the spell or I will make you beg for me to kill you.  
\- No- you do not need to hurt me, I'll do whatever you ask me - Anael replies in a choked voice due to the strangulation she was subjected to. Michael releases her and she falls to the floor, slowly the skin of her face regains normal color while her breathing normalizes.  
\- Now, you will give me the spell.  
\- I'll do something better !, I'll do it for you, we'll go to the place and open the door.  
\- I can do it alone!  
\- Heaven has no angels, all have died! You need an army to carry out your plans and I can help you! - Michael looks at her with suspicion, the idea is interesting, he knows he is alone and needs subjects. She in turn knows that submission is her only letter at this time.  
\- What are we waiting for? - Michael extends his hand for her to stand up. The surprising kindness of the archangel makes her doubt her intentions, but not following the game can be deadly for her. So cautiously she slowly shakes his hand, her dilated pupils reflect the fear that invades her. Michael pulls her up from a lift while the inertia of the movement makes her body collide with his. His face now stands face to face with his. She swallows, the intimidating look of Michael leaves her stunned.  
\- You promise not to kill me after doing it? - a cynical smile was drawn on the face of the archangel, there was not really an answer, but she understood that she had no choice.

BOSTON, MA  
\- Lily, do you know of some spell that serves to expel an archangel from his vessel? - Sam asks. Lily's confused look makes him reformulate the question - I mean, do you know any way to get an archangel out of a body? - Lily is silent for a few seconds.  
\- Well, there is a type of exorcism that is in ancient Enochian that can get an angel out of his body and send it back to heaven ... but it is very rare and you have to know how to pronounce it so that it works!  
\- Excellent, that's good!  
\- I can not assure you, it works with regular angels, but usually the rules do not work the same for archangels.  
\- It's true Sam! - Cas intervenes.  
\- But is it possible that it works?  
\- Theoretically, It should!  
\- For me, that's enough to try - says Sam looking at Cas with a flash of illusion in his eyes.  
\- Ok, can you explain to me what is going on? - Cas and Sam look at each other, they are not sure about it. Sam takes a deep breath and fills up with courage to answer Lily.  
\- Dean was possessed by Michael! - Lily's eyes widened due to the shock of the news, she could not believe what her ears were hearing.  
\- Wait ... Michael- Michael, the Archangel Michael? - Sam nods. Lily is overwhelmed by the information, begins to understand Sam's interest in the spell.  
\- Can you give me the spell?  
\- I think I have it, but I'm not sure ... let me look for it and send it to you - At that moment Lily's phone rings, she reviews it and there is a message from her office - I'm sorry, but I have to leave now.  
\- It's ok, look it up and send it to me when you have it.  
\- and let us know if you can translate the cube - adds Cas, Lily nods and says goodbye to them.

SHERVENPORT, LOUISIANA  
A pair of black trucks arrive at the doors of the old Styne mansion. From the first 4 heavily armed men, dressed in black suits, get off. They quickly position themselves around the other truck, alert to any movement.  
Lea low the car and accompanied by one of the escorts goes to the entrance of the house where a woman and a man in a suit are waiting.  
\- Is everything ready?  
\- As you arranged Miss Lea! - the woman replies  
\- I hope so, dad is a bit demanding with his stays.  
\- You do not have to worry, Mr. Victor will be pleased with the arrangements we made to the house - the man responds and immediately take the step to inspect the house.

Victor Styne was a different man, his appearance did not make him look older than 50 years even when his hair was totally white. His large and robust body was imposing. His white complexion contrasted with his blue eyes even when his look seemed cold. His expressionless face instilled terror in the minds of those who served him. And it was no wonder to see Victor Frankenstein himself walk could cause trauma to anyone, the living legend. He carried with him a wooden staff carved with a dragon; although it was only an accessory because he really did not need to walk.  
Once inside the house Victor takes possession of the office that was remodeled just the image he has in his castle in Normandy.  
\- How's the plan to recover the bucket, Lea?  
\- Everything is ready, Father ... the men wait for the time to proceed.  
\- I do not want mistakes, Lea!  
\- I myself will be in charge of the operation, for tomorrow the cube will be in your hands!


	3. The Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cube falls in bad hands

BOSTON, MA

A telephone rings on the nightstand of a room that is dark. The sound awakens the resident of the place, who raises her hand and awkwardly gropes the table to find the device. Finally she manages to take it and tries to focus her eyes still clouded by drowsiness. She answers the call, but she is still lying down so she places the phone over her face on the pillow and answers - I hope it's something very important - is silent while listening to the person who made the call - What? - she asks with strong voice and drowsiness disappears immediately - wait a minute - she gets up and turns on the light of the lamp, the clock strikes 6:30 am - What are you talking about? - listen to the answer while scratching his head - damn - she whisper - I'll be there in 30 minutes.

The reception clock of the AIA offices at Boston University marks 7 o'clock. Lily rushes in and goes straight to the lab. Emily waits at the door.

\- Doctor Lily, it's so good that I arrived.

\- What's wrong, Emily?

\- The gentlemen say they have a signed authorization to move the cube to the New York facilities, that they will take it directly - while they were talking they watched the three people in dark suits waiting for Lily's arrival, one of the men tells to the woman, who at that moment was with her back to the entrance, that Lily had arrived. The woman was Lea Styne, who immediately goes to greet Lily.

\- Dr. Sunder, a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Alicia Coldman - Lea offers his hand, Lily replied warily greeting.

\- Lily Sunder!

\- I know, I'm ... you can say that fan of your work - Lily observes with suspicion - Director Birdman sent me to personally escort the transfer of the cube to the New York facility and this is the letter of authorization to perform the procedure - Lily takes the paper and reads it, while analyzing the signature and letterhead of it. Apparently everything was in order.

\- Why we did not inform us in advance ?, we are taking the necessary tests to determine the origin of the object.

\- I understand it perfectly, Dr. Sunder, but I only follow orders, and director Birdman was very specific in what he wanted the cube to be in New York. Apparently there is a group of experts there who determine the importance and origin of the cube.

\- And what are we supposed to do now? I can not accept this, we were the ones who found it. - Lily's resistance began to bother Lea, her expression changed radically, the seriousness of her face framed the anger in her eyes, her face broken and with a small signal she gave the order to the escorts to proceed. The men went to the laboratory part and came in intimidating the collaborators - Hey, what do you think you do? - Lily replies to him when she sees what the men are doing and is about to rebuke them, but Lea intercepts her and places a hand in front of Lily's chest to stop her step.

\- I don’t want to make things more complicated for you doctor, but this is beyond your comprehension, I can only tell you that it’s an official matter, the authorization is just a formality - Lea pulls out an FBI badge, the look of defeat of Lily is positioned on the plate, can not fight against the bureau. Stress the jaw and bite his lips while his eyes flash anger towards the woman, she wishes with all her soul to nail an angel dagger in the woman's breast, but now she is a normal citizen and has to abide by the laws.

The men take the cube that was in the laboratory while they were doing tests, they put it in a briefcase and they give it to Lea.

\- We appreciate your cooperation Dr. Sunder - Lea and escorts leave the building immediately, get in the car and they escape. Meanwhile, Lily is frustrated by what happened, she feels impotent and it’s a sensation that she had forgotten which makes her prey to despair; she holds her head and walks in circles, thinking what they’re going to do now.

\- Ok team! Did they leave us something to work with?

\- They only took the cube Doctor, the results of the tests are here - one of the practitioners answered.

\- Seriously? - The young man nods, the fact caused her doubt and although she was glad that they still had the information, she had a hunch that told her that everything had been a lie, so she took the phone and called the FBI offices.

INDIANA

Michael and Anael arrive at the park, the place is deserted, they walk a little and reach the sandbox. Anael is nervous, breathes deep trying to control herself, although it is very complicated, try to hide her trembling hands.

\- And well? You can start doing the spell! - She looks at him, tries to hide it, but the fear she feels is evident in her face. Take a small stick from the ground and start to draw the sigil in the sand, while Michael walks from one side to the other, slowly to pay attention to what she was doing.

At the end she stands up, turning her back on Michael and before using the words to open the portal, she takes a deep breath to take courage, closes her eyes, gulps and says.

\- Just need to say the words and the portal will open - she turns around and looks at him - I ... I can be very useful, you know ... you don’t need to kill me - Michael stops and looks at her over his shoulder and a small cynical smile is drawn on his face, then placed in front of her, so close that she can feel his breath. He gently takes her by the chin and slowly raises her face for her to look at him.

HEAVEN

Naomi is in her office checking statistics information, suddenly an alarm turns on, Dumah enters the office.

\- Someone opened the portal, Naomi!

\- From inside or outside?

\- Outside! - Naomi suddenly gets up from her chair, Dumah and the other angels follow her. Naomi arrives at the throne room, the overwhelming surprise stopped her, her eyes did not believe what they saw, was it Dean Winchester sitting on the throne? Naomi approached slowly, the bewilderment of her face was evident, as it is known that no human can cross the portal, but then she perceived it, Michael wore the Dean Winchester 'meat suit.

\- Michael! Whispered Naomi, Dumah and the other angels looked at each other with eyes startled by the discovery, while Michael proudly sat waiting for them to finish approaching.

\- Naomi! How is everything around here? - Michael asks with a sarcastic tone, the words are stuck in the language of Naomi, who does not understand how it is that this is happening - It is surprising I know !, but the doors were closed and radio angel is off - Michael stands up and approaches Naomi, who is still stunned by the apparition - how did you let this happen? - Michael's inquisitive look made Naomi tremble.

LEBANON, KS

Jack is sitting at the library’s reading table, his gaze is lost in thought. His mind leads him to recall all the mistakes he had made and how they connected directly to Dean's tragedy. The frown, the jaw tensed, his hands slowly wielding and his eyes filling with tears, were expressions of fury, self-blame and guilt.

Sam enters the library and encounters the scene; Jack has not seen him, he's too self-absorbed in his self-condemnation. Sam approaches slowly, his intuition tells him that Jack is seriously affected by the events. Usually he would be offering words of encouragement, but at this time he don’t feel generous enough to do so.

At that moment the bunker door makes its usual sound when it opens, attracting Sam's attention. Bobby enters and visualizes Sam, an expression of satisfaction frames his face.

\- Hey Sam, guess what?

\- What's up, Bobby? - Bobby ends up descending the stairs and greets Sam with a hug - how did it go with the old Michael?

\- That poor son of a bitch is a complete disaster! He can not even articulate a word.

\- He's just a man who let himself be deceived!

\- But at least we could get something good from him - Bobby pulls out of the case he was carrying, the AU angel tablet. Sam's stunned gaze slowly turns into an expression of happiness.

\- I can’t believe it, Bobby!

\- The damn archangel forgot to check his old suit before leaving! - Both smile pleasantly. Jack finally reacts and approaches them, intrigued by the happiness that overwhelms them at that moment.

\- What happened? - Ask, Sam shows him the tablet with a smile on his face - What is that?

\- It's the angel tablet, the most powerful divine instrument in the world! - the answer doesn’t solve Jack's doubts, frowning and doubtful look, it made Sam see that his explanation was not so precise - It's like the instruction manual of the angels ... now we only need a prophet who can read it .

\- Is there any in this world? - asks Bobby.

\- Yes ... and no - Sam's ambiguous answer created more doubts in the minds of Bobby and Jack, who kept watching him intently waiting for him to explain himself, but at that moment Sam's phone rang, he raised his forearm and showed his finger index, indicating that they will wait, while he with the other hand takes the cell phone out of his pocket. On the screen you could read "Lily Sunder calling" and immediately answered the call – hello Lily! - keep silent while listening to her talk - what happened? - a mixture of amazement and confusion can be glimpsed in his face - it can’t be! - worry transforms Sam's facial expressions - do you have any idea who made it?

HEAVEN

\- Who released you ?, How did you get out of the cage? - Naomi asks, still stunned by the surprise presence.

\- Cage? ... or you think I'm the pathetic archangel here who let himself be beaten by these apes! - Michael replies with a sarcastic smile on his face.

\- What? - Naomi looks at him as she scrutinizes his mind trying to understand what Michael is telling her and soon remembers that Lucifer spoke about the dangerous Michael of the other world. Her startled eyes and her semi-open mouth give an account of the fear that seizes her at that moment and not only her but all the other angels.

\- Calm down, I'm not going to kill you, I need my brothers to join me - Michael's intentions were not clear to Naomi and she really didn’t know if what Lucifer had said about him was true.

\- Well this - pointing to the companions - are all the brothers that remain.

\- Yes, it’s incredible that you being the most powerful creation of God have been allowed to diminish by Demons and these apes.

\- The circumstances led us to this.

\- NO, the lack of leadership led to this ... but that will change, we will take control of everything.

\- That suggests an act of war, which we can not afford, we're almost extinct

\- We need more angels, I know!

\- There are no more angels, God abandoned us, we can not create more angels.

\- Who says we can not? - The question left Naomi speechless and Dumah responds.

\- Lies! Lucifer said that only God could create angels.

\- There are things that Lucifer never knew - Dumah and Naomi looked at each other, the words of Michael, although somewhat ambiguous, gave back hope. At this point Naomi knew that it was to accept what Michael proposed or disappear.

\- What do you need to do it? - A Machiavellian smile is drawn on Michael's face.

\- A prophet!

SHERVENPORT, LOUISIANA

Lea enters the old Styne operating room in the basement of the house, now converted into an Archaeological laboratory. A man is carefully checking the cube, he’s so concentrated that he has not noticed the arrival of the woman.

\- Do we already know anything about the cube? - The man is startled to hear Lea's voice.

\- My God, you scared me! - he says as he brings a hand to his chest due to the shock.

\- Calm Father, we don’t want you to get sick ... I just want to know if we have already made progress on something.

\- I don’t even know what I have in my hands, this is a dead language.

\- It's Enochian father, how difficult can it be for an archaeologis Catholic cleric to discover what it says there?

\- This isn’t Enochian ... it’s similar, but it is not the same - the words of the cleric are putting Lea's patience to the test. She approaches the man and takes him by the chin, forcing him to look at her.

\- I need results Marcos, my father wants to know what it says, so, for your personal safety, translate that quickly - Lea's executioner look put the man to shake immediately, gulps and turned his gaze to the books he consulted.

LEBANON, KS

Sam and Jack are sitting at the map’s table. Sam tells Jack the story of the tablets.

At that moment the bunker door opens and Castiel and Lily enter.

\- Finally we arrive - Cas descends the stairs and Lily follows him, his surprised eyes cross the place.

\- Hello! Sam - she says as they join in a short hug.

\- Thanks for coming, we really need all the help possible.

\- Well the theft left me with no options, I could not do anything else, so here I am! - Jack approaches the newcomer.

\- Hello! - He greets her with a smile, she responds the smile, although his face denoted the doubt that she felt because he was a complete stranger.

\- Lily, he's Jack! - Lily looked at both of them and for some reason, to her mind came the idea that she could be Sam's son because of the youth he showed.

\- He is your son? - the question surprised Sam and with a nervous smile answered

\- What ?, no ... he's a - at that moment Sam directs his gaze to Jack and shut up for a second. Jack looks at him expectantly about how he's going to present it - it's family - ends up answering Sam so as not to bother any of them, although Castiel's look of bewilderment created doubts in Lily's mind.

\- Well, nice to meet Jack - Lily says as she extends her hand to greet him, he responds immediately - are not you too young to be in the family business?

\- Lily, Jack is a Nephilim - responds Castiel. Lily is shocked, totally stunned by the revelation. It was the first time that she was in front of one, because in all her years of study of the angels she could never really know a Nephilim.

\- My God, it's incredible - she watches him with wondering eyes as she gets closer to him - I knew that beings like you could exist, but I never thought I knew one.

\- Well, thanks, I suppose! - answers Jack

\- You did Castiel? - the question surprised everyone.

\- He's ... uh ... he's Lucifer's son - Lily was stunned and stupefied, Sam realized that the conversation was getting uncomfortable for some, so he interrupted

\- Ok, we better focus on what we need, ¿did you get the spell?

\- Yes, here it is - Lily looks inside the briefcase that carries an envelope, inside is a parchment that contains the spell written in Enochian; He takes it out and hands it to Sam.

\- You understand that it is not sure that this works, we are talking about Michael; the most powerful archangel in heaven.

\- I know, but I have to try everything - Lily nods, understands Sam's suffering.

HEAVEN

\- There have been no prophets since they released the darkness

\- I know what happened to the prophet of this world and I know exactly where he is - replies Michael.

\- If your plan requires the angel tablet, you would lose your time, it was destroyed long ago!

\- Don’t worry I brought my own tablet ... Anael please, give me good news! - She enters the throne room, before the astonished gaze of the other angels.

\- The Winchester have the tablet - the news angered Michael.

\- Well, if you want something to go well, do it yourself - Michael's Machiavellian look put everyone in the room in check.

LEBANON, KS

Sam puts the angel tablet in front of Lily, she observes the object with fascination. Immediately she realizes that the symbols are the same as those of the cube.

\- What's this, Sam? - Lily asks puzzled

\- This is the angel tablet - Lily is stunned, she had heard in angel radio so many times mentioning the tablet, but having it in front was something extraordinary - I never believed that this was possible, ¡the most powerful object in the world!

\- Do you think you can translate it?

\- I don’t know, this script is very old, it's a much more complex Enochian.

\- I have the notes of the previous prophet, maybe they will help you.

\- It's ok I'll try, it may also serve to decipher the cube - Lily's answer made Sam happy, again he feels there is hope.

SHERVENPORT, LOUISIANA

Victor and Lea enter the laboratory, the man's patience is exhausted and he wants an answer.

\- Father Marcos, tell me you have something - the man trembles, he has been trying for days, but his knowledge does not help him to decipher what is written in the cube.

\- No, no - I have nothing, I can not translate it - the priest knew it was his death, but, although it was true that he did not know, it was also the best; The Styne should not know what that object was. Victor looks at him and sighs with disappointment, he knew that the father was not going to collaborate.

\- It's a pity you do not want to help me, but it's okay, it's time to free yourself - Marcos is surprised by the calm in Victor's voice and by the words he had just said. Suddenly you hear the thunderous noise of a shot. A bullet went through the priest's skull, the weapon from which the bullet came was in Lea's hand. Victor looked at her serenely – don’t you think it was a bit rude?

\- What thing?

\- Shoot without warning! - She raises her eyebrow and makes a gesture with her mouth indicating that it does not matter.

\- I wanted to avoid the discomfort of seeing him beg - Victor turns and looks straight ahead.

\- You are just as impulsive as your mother - he says as he caresses her face, his hand slips to rest around her neck - how are you going to solve this problem? - Even though his hand was not really exerting any pressure on his neck, the single gesture indicated to Lea that he had to hurry to find a solution.

\- I'm sure Dr. Sunder can decipher it - Victor smiles and removes his hand from his neck.

\- That is my girl- Victor leaves the laboratory and without stopping, he adds - we don’t have much time, I hope that, by tomorrow at this time, Dr. Lily is accompanying us.

\- Consider it done, father!

LEBANON, KS

In the intensive care unit of LMH HEALTH, there is a patient with more or less 6 months of being in a deep coma.

A man in a dark raincoat walks through the corridors of the hospital. The night had already entered and the place is empty. The man finds the patient's room in a coma, enters and approaches the bed.

Michael watches the inert body of Donatello. The archangel puts his hand on the man's forehead for a few seconds and then, untimely, Donatello open his eyes. His still blurred vision tries to focus; when he finally succeeds he recognizes the visitor.

\- Dean! Where am I? What happened? - Donatello is confused, he has no memory of what had happened to him.

\- It is time for you to fulfill your purpose, prophet - the archangel asserts, who immediately takes him by the arm and takes him away.

Bunker MoL.

It's been several hours since she arrived, Lily and Sam have been immersed in the symbols of both the tablet and the cube. Kevin's notes are euphoric to the woman because with them he has managed to understand the writing.

\- Is incredible! - Lily whispers without taking her eyes off the papers, she is fascinated by the fact that her mind is expanding due to all this knowledge she is receiving

\- Tell me you already have something, please - Sam replies, she watches him and smiles.

\- I think I can interpret it now. - a big smile is drawn on Sam's face

\- Look Sam - shows him a picture of the cube - do you see these symbols here? - Sam nods - I thought it meant an action because it’s repeated on all sides of the cube, but on the tablet they do not appear in the same order, so I translated it literally - Sam observes expectantly what he is going to say – it’s not a word that means an action or an adjective, apparently it is a name.

\- What name?

\- Pandora! - Sam gets up from the chair, incredulous at such revelation

\- It is not possible, Pandora is only a Greek myth that was used to represent the evils that afflict man.

\- What can I say Sam? It's strange, but that's what it says!

\- So, ¡¿the cube would be Pandora’s box?!  - a logical deduction that made them think about the danger represented by the object. Now they are preoccupied with theft - we need to get it back - Sam takes his phone and makes a call - Hi Jody.

\- | Hello Sam, how is everything going there? |

\- Fine, hey, ¿do you have any information about the theft?

\- | In fact yes, I was going to call you but I wanted to have more information. The security cameras registered the plates of the cars ... they were rented in Louisiana by a woman named Jane Simmons, she is a lawyer and has no criminal record |

\- Did she report the car as stolen?

\- | No, there is no record ... but since I am excellent at my job, I found something interesting |

\- I hope that's good for us!

\- | Jane Simmons is a lawyer associated with the firm BelforeStyne |- The name seemed quite familiar to Sam

\- That name sounds familiar to me.

\- | It’s possible, the Styne family is very influential and has many businesses, most of them in Louisiana | - Sam understood immediately, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew that just meant more trouble for them - | we have not yet been able to get the location by GPS |

\- Don't worry, I think I know where is the cube  - Sam looks at Lily at that moment, Sam's words have her confused - Thank you Jody, goodbye - Sam hangs up the call.

\- Well, who has the cube? - Ask Lily, at that moment Castiel arrives

\- The Styne! - Sam replies with a heavy gesture

\- Who the hell are the Styne?

\- It's not possible! Dean killed that family - adds Cas

\- Eldon said they were a huge family!

\- Wait, who is Eldon and the Styne? - Ask Lily

\- The Frankenstein

\- Frankenstein? ¿like... Frankenstein the monster?

\- The same, but without the monster - Lily is stunned by the response

\- What would the Stynes want the cube for? - Ask Cas

\- Well, apparently the cube is what we know as "Pandora's box" - Cas is speechless by the revelation.


	4. God's word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cube hides a great secret and the Stynes are willing to discover it. Michael starts his plan and Sam is trapped.

The bright bodywork of the impala perfectly combined with the landscape that the road offered. Certainly Sam still enjoyed being behind the wheel and although on this trip he was not alone, he missed seeing the figure of Dean at his side, making his usual bad jokes and mocking the way he drives Baby.  
Lily travels in the passenger seat and Jack goes in the back seat, they go to Louisiana to retrieve the cube. Castiel will meet them in Shervenport upon arrival.  
\- Wait! One year, you say? - Ask Lily  
\- Yes, I'm only a year old when I was born - Jack replies  
\- Well, I knew they could grow up fast, but I did not think so much - Jack nods - It may be due to the fact that you are Lucifer's son - The phrase produced in her an incredulous laugh - That phrase still sounds strange to me, although I said it myself.  
Sam is still absorbed in the memories; he is not really listening to what they are talking about. His movements at the wheel were basically made by inertia because his mind was immersed in all problems he had to solve.

Lily looks at him expecting him to comment on something she just said, but Sam does not flinch. Silence floods the car while Lily and Jack look at each other with concern; due to Sam's sober and distant expression. This way several kilometers pass, the trip is somewhat uncomfortable for them due to the silence that prospers.  
Lily decides to awaken Sam from his mental lethargy, as he is better than being active at anything that may happen when they arrive in Shervenport - Sam, SAM - she yells a little while shaking his arm to pay attention.  
\- Sorry, I did not listen to you, what did you say? - Sam replies  
\- You feel good?  
\- Yes, I am perfectly. Why the question?  
\- We've been talking for an hour and you do not say anything!  
\- Maybe it was not a good idea to make this trip now, we should have stayed looking for the solution to Michael's problem - adds Jack  
\- No, at this moment it is important to recover that cube - Says Sam  
\- That's true, but I do not know if you're in a position to do it, your mind seems to be a little distracted!  
\- You don't have to worry, I'm fine!  
\- Ok, if you say it - Lily and Jack look at each other again, Sam's answer does not convince them and Jack fears for his safety.  
On the way to Shervenport a black truck appears and begins to follow them. Soon the truck approaches the impala. Sam notices it.  
\- Someone is following us - says Sam and immediately Lily and Jack turn around.  
\- Who are they? - Ask Jack  
\- It seems that the Styne were waiting for us - Sam increases the speed of the impala to try to lose them, but the truck is fast. Sam deviates from the road to confuse them, but he is finding it very difficult, they are too fast and Sam is not as skilled at the wheel as Dean. However; a new detour gives him an advantage and the truck disappears from his rearview mirror.  
Suddenly they encounter a blockage; two other black trucks obstruct the road. Sam brakes, there are heavily armed men in front of them. Worry and fear invade them, Sam thinks about the options he has, he does not have the weapons to face them and he would put Jack and Lily in danger if he decides to face them. His only option is to go back, take the gear lever and put it back while pressing the steering wheel with the other hand.

The Impala's wheels screech on the pavement while backing with speed, but before being able to advance enough, the truck that persecuted it blocks it causing that Sam stops the car.  
They are trapped fearful of what might happen, the car will serve as a refuge.  
Sam and Lily look at each other, she is afraid she no longer has the power to heal herself and the fragility of her existence now makes her tremble.  
Several minutes have passed and none of the parties has made movements, the armed men still point to them, but they do not seem to have real intentions to attack. Suddenly, the door of one of the truck opens and a woman gets out. It was Lea Styne whom Lily recognized immediately.  
\- It's her, Sam - Sam looks at Lily a little confused - She's the supposed FBI agent! - Sam understood that the woman was actually a member of the Styne family.  
\- It's the Styne - Sam adds, fear seized Lily's mind while Jack, with a frown, seemed to be furious. Lea begins to walk towards the impala with firm step and sober look, her proud face stared at Sam. When she was halfway there, she stops and says.  
\- Dr. Sunder, I need you to come with me - Sam and Lily stared at each other in amazement. Sam opened the door of the impala and slowly got out of the car, then with a sudden movement, took out and loaded his gun to immediately point to the woman.  
\- That's not going to happen! - A sarcastic smile appears on Lea's face.  
\- Mr. Winchester, my family certainly has outstanding issues with you and your brother, but that will be in due time ... now we only require the presence of Dr. Sunder. - Sam rotates his head to the side to stretch his neck a little while he tightens his jaw and looks at her in anger. The gun still points to Lea.  
\- Like I said, that's not going to happen - Lea is not a woman of patience and does not like to argue when she has more efficient ways of getting what she wants, she always has a backup plan. She rotates her head and, over her shoulder, beckons to the armed men behind her.  
One of the men opens the door and takes out of the car a tied and gagged sheriff Donna Hanscum, Sam recognizes her immediately and her gesture changes from angry to desolate, Lily and Jack get out of the car at that moment. Sam lowers the gun slowly.  
\- I guess now your answer will be different Mr Winchester - adds Lea with a defiant tone. Sam looks at Lily, the expression in his eyes tells her that she is someone important. Lily understands what she has to do.  
\- It's okay Sam, you don't need to say it! - Lily is ready to go with Lea, but Jack stops her.  
\- No, you can't do what they say - Jack's eyes lit up tenuously as his face showed an angry expression. Sam knew that could complicate things, so he ran to calm him down because Donna's life was at stake.  
\- Jack, listen, calm down - Lily also tries to reassure him.  
\- Honey I'll be fine, they will not hurt me, they need me to decipher the cube  
\- We cannot allow it to be taken away!  
\- I know Jack, but Donna's life is in danger - Jack looked at Donna's face, she was really scared, so he gave up, took a deep breath and his eyes slowly returned to normal.  
\- Don't worry, I'll find a way to communicate with you - says Lily almost whispering. Then he started walking towards Lea and Donna was released, without losing time the woman walked towards Sam. The exchange ended and while Sam unleashed Donna, a warning was released.  
\- Mr. Winchester just to keep it in mind, if you or your brother try to rescue or attack us - she shows him an image on the cell phone, it's a video call that shows Jody tied up and gagged - Sheriff Mills will pay the consequences. - The image leaves no reaction to Sam, the desolation on his face was evident - Thank you for understanding - adds Lea with a sarcastic tone. Lily is led to the truck and then the vehicles cleared the road. Sam, Donna and Jack stayed in the middle of the road furious because of the impotence they felt at that moment.

LEBANON KS.  
Mary walks down the hall of the bunker rooms, suddenly a noise comes out of Dean's room, she approaches and slowly opens the door, Michael is inside.  
\- Hi mom! - says the archangel sarcastically and with a sinister smile on his face.  
\- Michael! - Whispered Mary, totally stunned by the presence. Michael takes a step and Mary reacts immediately and runs away. In her eagerness to flee she looks back to see if the archangel follows her, but when her gaze returns to the front she finds Michael's silhouette. She stops suddenly, which causes her body to lose stability and fall.  
Mary tries to back off the ground, but Michael catches her when she tries to stand up - You shouldn't run, there is no need, you know you cannot run away from me - Mary's eyes let see the terror that invaded her - I need something and you will give it or I will break every bone of your body.

A few hours later Sam, Jack and Donna arrive at the bunker - do you have any idea how to rescue Jody? - Donna asks, Sam walks in circles around the map table, his mind tries to devise a plan, but nothing appears.  
\- If we try to rescue Jody they could hurt Lily and vice versa - Sam replies  
\- So what? we'll leave Jody in the hands of those ruffians?  
\- I didn't say that, but if I get involved I'll put both of them in danger - silence takes over and Sam's mind cannot come up with a plan and adds - the best thing will be, that you and the girls take care of that - Donna watched him with concern, but she understood the situation that he was living and knew that he was right, the girls were the only hope of rescuing Jody.

SHERVENPORT, LOUISIANA.  
Lily has been immersed in the translation of the cube since Lea took it away. Finally, she manages to decipher the first inscription, the discovery leaves her astonished for a moment which prevented her from noticing the visitor who had arrived.  
\- Dr. Sunder ... Dr. Sunder! - Victor call her, realizing that she didn't answer him, came over and touched her shoulder, to which Lily reacted by making a sudden turn to hit her apparent aggressor, but Victor managed to block the blow effectively - Wow, you have very good reflexes! Doctor.  
\- You have no idea!  
\- I hope that your ability to translate ancient languages has been as fast as your reactions... tell me do you have anything for me?  
\- I need more time!  
\- Let me remind you that patience is not a virtue of the Stynes and we punish the lie with severity - - Victor tells her, taking her aggressively by the hair - So tell me Doctor, what did you translate?  
\- Okay, I'll tell you - Víctor let her go, if she had an angel blade in her hands she would no doubt be buried in Victor's chest at that moment, but she has no way to defend herself so she breathes deep and responds - it's not a cube It is a container and 3 types of blood are needed to open it.  
\- What kind of blood?  
\- Until now I could only translate one - Victor stares at her waiting for her to answer the question, she understands that he will not gain anything by dilating the answer - Blood of an immortal man - Victor's seriousness disappears slowly while a smile is drawn on his face, which meant that he had that first key.  
\- It seems that it will be easier than we imagine - Victor's reaction confuses Lily, then Victor takes a small pocketknife and quickly makes a cut in his hand, the blood begins to flow - Where should it fall?  
\- Wait, what do you think you do?  
\- Blood of an immortal man, you said.  
\- You're immortal?  
\- I was born in 1783, does not having 235 years make me an IMMORTAL titleholder? - Lily did not know how to respond to that - the blood is wasted. Doctor, where do I deposit it?  
\- You don't know what is inside that box, if God himself gave it this kind of seal, don't you think it would be better to leave it like this?  
\- We are men of science doctor, we live to know these things, now last time I ask, which side is the blood? - Reasoning with the Styne was impossible and Lily knew they would do everything in their power to discover what was inside that box, so she had no choice but to tell him. Victor poured the blood on one of the faces of the cube and suddenly a small cylinder protruded from the surface, there were no rumblings in the sky or sudden gusts of wind, only the movement of the cube.  
Lily and Victor were waiting for a few moments for any side effects that could cause the cube, but nothing happened - Well it seems there will be no surprises until the other seals fall! ... I'll let you work, doctor! - Victor walks to the door and before leaving he says - I hope that by tomorrow the second translation is ready, time is gold Doctor - Finally Victor left the place and almost immediately Lily began to feel chills. Behind her an imperceptible presence lay. It was about the woman in the desert, the one that God himself confronted that day.  
The woman approached Lily, who was totally ignorant of his presence and put her hands on her head, causing Lily decompensation and intense pain. Lily screamed in pain as her mind showed her images of her life as if they were downloading information from her.  
Through the cameras the men watching Lily realized that she was suffering from some kind of attack and immediately called Lea. Meanwhile the woman was still searching the mind of Lily, who shuddered because of the pain that the process caused her. When Lea and the guards arrived in the room, the woman released Lily and she was unconscious. Lea instructed the guards to take Lily to one of the rooms, to be attended.

LEBANON KS.  
It has been several days, Sam is immersed in an incessant search, he feels frustrated and the despair that he feels in his soul lodges, it eats him from within. Charlie and Jack watch him and worried about him, comment on the situation.  
\- How long has he been like this? - Charlie asks  
\- Since we knew that Michael took her (to Mary)  
\- That damn Archangel, when will we get rid of him?  
\- I don't know, but every day the situation gets complicated. On the one hand, the Styne have the mysterious cube, Jody and Lily kidnapped and on the other Michael has Rowena and now Mary - the summary of Jack placed in both a gesture of concern.

SHERVENPORT, LOUISIANA  
Lily wakes up suddenly, her confused mind does not recognize the place where she is and much less how and why she is there, gets up from the bed and walks towards the door, but before reaching her, the door opens and Lea enters the room  
\- Dr. Sunder that good that finally woke up, we were really worried - Lily watches her with a suspicious gesture because her mind does not recognize her in principle. Lily's silence and confused look told Lea that something was wrong with her. The woman came and took her arm - Dr. Sunder, do you know where you are? - the contact helped Lily to recover her short term memory, bringing to mind all the events of the last days.  
\- Oh my God, what happened? How long was I unconscious?  
\- Two days’ doctor - the answer left speechless to Lily who stepped back a little to sit on the bed - do you have any idea what happened?  
\- I'm not really sure, something grabbed my head and then... all my memories were reloaded in my mind... hundreds of memories - Lily's words gave Lea an idea of what had happened.  
\- Apparently doctor, someone or something hacked your mind! - At that moment a last memory came to Lily's mind, a whispering voice told her - | blood of a fallen celestial and blood of blood |

LEBANON KS.  
Sam is still immersed in the computer reviewing videos of security cameras, trying to find an indication of the location of Michael. Suddenly his phone starts ringing, an incoming call from an unknown number, Sam observes the device with suspicion, but knows that the news can arrive in any way. With doubt he answers the call and slowly brings the phone to his ear, his heart fears that it is bad news - Hello - timidly answers, listens in silence what the voice on the other side of the phone says, while his expression changes from fear to anger deep. The call is cut without Sam being able to pronounce a word before.  
The message altered Sam's emotions, so he took the keys and climbed the impala.  
In the middle of the road he makes a call - Cas, Hello, Michael called and said that he will return mom if I give him something - on the other side of the phone the angel asks - what does he want?  
\- He wants the spears! - Sam responds and then gulp, knows that what Michael asks in exchange for his mother are too dangerous objects to fall into his power.

SHERVENPORT, LOUISIANA  
Lily is again in front of the cube, pretending that she is trying to translate the inscriptions in the object, in that moment Victor enters - I am pleased to know that you're back to work Dr. Sunder, we have lost too much time!... do you know what is the second key? - Lily watches him fearfully, but now more than ever she knows that the cube must not be opened. The words that were whispered fit perfectly with the translation that, until now had been the cube, but the expression "blood of blood" was a mystery as big and complicated as the same cube so she saw an opportunity to buy time.  
\- The second key says, "Blood of blood!" - Victor waited in silence for a couple of seconds, expecting there would be more information in the translation.  
\- That's all? - Lily agrees - What does it mean?  
\- I don't know, the inscription just says that, it's not that I have a manual or a dictionary to interpret what it says there - Victor's expression changed drastically and with an inquisitive look he placated the impetus of Lily who saw it and felt a chill running down her back.

NEW YORK, Castle storage.  
Sam and Cas are at the entrance to John's storage - Are you sure about this Sam?... I really don't think Michael will keep his word!  
\- I know Cas, but it's about my mother and I can't let Michael torture her  
\- Mary is a strong woman Sam, she been through this the first time and she get over it  
\- That time she was not watching her son torture her - Sam opens the storage, goes to the shelf of the chests, take one of them and Cas took the next to go to the car.  
Sam drives the impala at full speed, rescuing his mother is his only priority. - and... what is the plan? - Cas asks, Sam looks at him out of the corner of his eye and keeps silent for a few seconds - you do not have a plan, do you? - Sam is a little dazed by the insistence of Castiel and responds  
\- No Cas, I do not have any plans, I just want to get my family back and if that means giving Michael what he wants, I'll do it! - Sam's response discourages Castiel, feels that Sam is giving up and knows that Michael took advantage of that.  
Sam drives the impala at full speed, rescuing his mother is his only priority. - and what is the plan? - Cas asks, Sam looks at him askance and keeps silent for a few seconds, which Cas was able to interpret - you don't have a plan, do you? - Sam is a little dazed by the insistence of Castiel and responds  
\- No Cas, I don't have any plans... I just want to get my family back and if that means giving Michael what he wants, I'll do it! - Sam's response discourages Castiel, feels that Sam is giving up and knows that Michael took advantage of that.  
They could not perceive it, but in the backseat of Baby someone was keeping them company. The woman from the desert followed them with every step they took and was attentive to every word they said.  
After several hours of road Sam and Castiel arrive at the Kingdom of Hell, where they are expected by Michael. The woman entered the room with them, but like Sam and Castiel, nobody could see her.  
\- Sam, Castiel, welcome - says Michael with a sarcastic tone and sitting on the throne. Immediately the demons approached them and began to check them and stripped them of all the weapons that they brought  
\- Well, do you have what I asked you?  
\- Where is my mother? - Sam asks, Michael makes a small sign and one of the demons brings Mary. Seeing her Sam tries to approach her, but is stopped by demons - Mom, are you okay? - Sam asked worried because she looked mistreated, had some blood coming out of her nose and her clothes were a bit torn and dirty.  
\- I'm fine Sam - Michael gets up and goes to Sam, stares at him trying to intimidate him, extends his hand for Sam to deliver the chest with spears. Sam looks at him, there is a flash of sadness in his eyes hidden behind the deep anger that his mind professes.  
Sam puts the chest in Michael's hand and he unhesitatingly opens it. Meanwhile the woman from the desert who had come along with them, slowly approaches Michael. His presence remains unnoticed, even for the archangel himself.  
Only the pieces of the archangel's spear are inside the chest. Michael's angry gaze fell on Sam. - Where is Longinus's spear? - Sam gulp and breathes deeply to fill with courage.  
\- You have kidnapped two women and I have two spears... give me Rowena and I will give you the other spear - that exchange was not in the mind of the archangel that immediately gave a clear solution to the problem  
\- You think you are very smart Sam! the problem is that I don't need to negotiate - Michael raises his arm and joins his fingers as to snap them - give me the spear or your beloved mom turns to dust - the threat put Sam in check and there was no way to avoid it except by giving way.  
Sam looked Castiel askance and he pulled the spear from his coat, then slowly approached Michael. At that moment the woman of the desert observed the spear and she was attracted to the object, knew it was important and that it was best not to allow the archangel to possess it, so without hesitation she placed her hands on Michael's head to investigate the angel's connection to the spear or the reason for his desire for it.

The scrutiny caused the same effect on Michael, the archangel could not resist the power of the woman and slowly fell to his knees while screaming because of the pain.  
The event took those present by surprise, although Sam's instinct led him to hurry to help his brother.  
The woman of the desert was still attached to Michael, taking out of his mind all the information that the archangel possessed and completely uncontrolled. At that moment Sam made physical contact with Michael which caused him to receive the energy that overflowed the body of the angel.  
When seeing the scene, the demons tried to intervene, but one by one Castiel destroyed them. Meanwhile Sam endured the onslaught of energy which made his body shudder and for a second his eyes captured the image of the woman holding Michael, the impression made him take off his hands from Michael's arms and fell abruptly to the ground being semi-conscious. A few seconds later the woman releases Michael and he collapses unconscious on the floor.

LEBANON KS.  
After several hours in the road, Sam and the others return home. Rowena and Mary are being cured by Bobby and Jack. While in the dungeon a bed with handcuffs is occupied by Michael, who is still unconscious.  
\- Do you think this will stop him? - Sam question  
\- To be honest, I doubt it! Michael is the most powerful archangel that exists, I don't know if those ties will be enough - the worry returned to Sam's mind.

Inside Dean's head.  
Dean wakes up in the middle of a desert, the box where Michael had him locked up had disappeared, but there is nothing around him, only blue sky and sand - What the hell? - Whispers to see himself alone in such a place, really does not understand what happens, but staying still was not an option for him.  
After a long walk without any sighting other than sand on the horizon, Dean manages to see a figure in the distance, without thinking it is directed towards it. With each step the image takes shape, soon he realizes he is a woman, he can not see her face because he is on his back, but he believes that she can give him information - Hey girl - he tells her to get his attention and not scare her with his sudden presence - Excuse me, do you know where we are? - he adds, but there is no immediate response, in fact, there is not even a reaction to his presence - Hey, are you okay? - The silence of the woman provoked suspicion in Dean, that made him retreat. At that moment the woman turns her face and looking over her shoulder, she whispers - Wake up!

Dean's eyes open suddenly, his mind is stand by as he processes the images his eyes send him. Finally he recognizes the ceiling of the dungeon and tries to get up, which is not possible because of the handcuffs that tie him to the bed.  
Castiel lights the ring of fire around him, which makes Dean notice the presence of the angel - Cas?, What the hell? - Dean feels surprised by the reaction of his friend, begins to wonder if this was just a mental game of Michael. On the other hand Castiel is confused, didn't know if it was Michael or Dean who is talking to him, but the way he did it seemed to Dean.  
\- SAM - Castiel calls him with a shout, Dean looks around him, he knows he's in the dungeon, but he really has no idea how he got there. In that Sam arrives at the place and is surprised to see him awake and observes him with suspicion.  
\- Sammy? - the tone of his voice, made them understand that it was Dean  
\- Dean? it is really you?  
\- I don't know, are you real? - Sam and Cas look at each other waiting for answers to the event.  
\- Do you really think it's him? - Sam asks Castiel  
\- I'm not sure, we'll have to take the risk to find out - Sam nods and Castiel with a snap of fingers releases Dean from the handcuffs - You can Cross the circle of fire! - Dean stands up, and he is not sure he can do it, but he prefers to try to stay in doubt, nerves consume him, but courage drives him. Lift one leg and go beyond the flames without problems.  
Sam and Cas look at each other in amazement and absolute happiness, Dean is back! So Sam does not waste time going to give his brother a hug.

Dean is at home finally, inside his room he sheds the clothes that Michael imposed on his body, wants to get rid of everything that reminds him of the archangel. Maybe the hot water in the shower helps him feel clean and free. But there are disturbing images in his mind, memories that he would like to eliminate in order not to feel the weight of guilt.  
The time of self-pity has not yet come, you must first stick an archangel's blade into Michael's chest, but there is no trace of him. After preening, Dean meets the others at the map table. Mary is waiting for him, she is somewhat anxious, she is afraid of feeling anger towards him, although she knows it was not his fault and that it was not really him, she does not know if she will be able to forget.  
Dean arrives and she stands up, her gaze is somewhat suspicious, he approaches in silence and when they are face to face, Mary realized that it was her son. His gaze showed the guilt that his soul felt; Dean's eyes flooded and without a word they joined in a hug - I'm sorry mom - whispers Dean.  
\- It was not your fault - Mary replies, the hug concludes and both take a seat  
\- We must discover where Michael is - says Cas.  
\- Well at least we have a clue that we can follow - Add Dean, the intrigued looks of everyone alighted on him immediately  
\- Which one? - Sam question  
\- My mind, Cas scrutinize it! Maybe there is something that serves us - Castiel does not feel safe doing such a thing.  
\- Dean, that could be dangerous for you.  
\- I can handle it, Cas, do it! - Castiel looks at Sam for approval.  
\- It's a good idea Dean, but maybe we should wait until tomorrow for you to rest a little  
\- We can't waste time Sam, I'll be fine, Do it Cas! - Sam looks at Castiel, his eyes denote concern, but still agrees giving the endorsement to Castiel to proceed.  
Castiel approaches Dean and places his hands on his head, but the moment he tries to enter Dean's psyche, the only thing he can see is emptiness.  
Castiel returns to reality and suddenly withdraws his hands from Dean's head. The gestures and the reaction of Castiel made everyone expectant. - What's up Cas, what did you see? - Asked Sam, Castiel is dismayed.  
\- Nothing! - Answers the angel  
\- Nothing? How could you not see anything? - Dean asks.  
\- There is nothing there, neither thoughts, nor memories, only emptiness.  
\- Wait, how is that possible? If I remember all of my life, even the horrible things that Michael did.  
\- I do not know, it's like ... if something prevented me from seeing inside, as if something blocked me.  
\- Is it possible that it is Michael who is still inside him? - Mary asks  
\- Could be! - The options were discouraging for everyone.


End file.
